World War 1
World War 1 was the first ever canon roleplay done by the Marvel Comics Universe and involved the first team of heroes in our timeline, the Freedom Five. ' ' Part 1 '''October 13th, 1917, 8:35pm The Freedom Five and Allies including Eben Stafford and his crew aboard the newly designed boat codenamed: The Carrier, there mission assigned from the British Empire was to attack a German preserved island used for mining an ore called “Vibranium.” There is also rumors that Union Jacks sister has been captured and held hostage in that area. Jack Fury, the commander of the ship, spots human-like heat signatures under the water, and are suddenly attacked and spotted by 2 Elite German Ships. The heroes are greatly outnumbered, and the storm has gotten worse. Jack fury is surrounded by Germans, while the freedom five are busy infiltrating a German ship. Eben Stafford and his crew are unable to protect him, and all die to the Germans. As Fury’s getting surrounded, a Young Triton leaps from the water and saves him. After the freedom Five destroy the 2 German ships, they find out about a newly made group called “HYDRA.” They also find out that Union Jacks sister is being kept prisoner in a cave at the German preserve. Triton makes a treaty with Jack fury and Atillilan, home of the Inhumans. The storms starts to settle down, and they see land.. '''Part 2 October 14th, 1917, 6:15am The Carrier makes a crash landing on the Island, alerting everyone including the Germans that they are attacking the mining preserve. With silver squire ill and injured from the last attack, he is given patrol duty for the boat. Jack Fury meets up with Crimson Cavalier and discusses the plan. The Freedom Five and Fury decide to split up into two teams, Union Jack, Crimson Cavalier, and Iron Fist will lead a stealth mission and rescue Spitfire (Union Jacks sister) , and Sir Steel will lead an attack with the rest of the group with full force on the preserve and stop their transfer of Vibranium. Sir steel achieves stealing one crate of vibranium and brings it to the boat, but on his way back, he’s surrounded and killed by a grenade as he stabbed his sword into a rock. Union Jacks team finds his sister, but baron blood aswell. They fight, with Union Jack being killed and Baron blood falling aswell. Before they are able to stop the transfer of Vibranium, HYDRA Boats take them, and flee the island. With Hydra agents completed with there mission, they go full force on the team and attack them. With iron fist escorting Union Jacks sister back to the boat, crimson cavalier is beaten and unconscious. Suddenly, a returning member of the Freedom Five, Phantom Eagle arrives with his plane and attacks the HYDRA agents, saving Cavalier from dying by crashing his plane towards the agents after he jumps off, and helping escort him back to the boat. With the Freedom Five injured, and HYDRA agents retreating, they hear a boat whaling across the ocean, an Am erican boat, rescuing them, Thus ends the journey of the Freedom Five. Background Events During the battle of London, John Steele and Sabretooth hold the record of the most kills during World War 1, and help win the battle for the UK. Jack Fury retires and settles down with his family.